


Happy Anniversary, Phil

by KostraKitty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostraKitty/pseuds/KostraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan and Phil's anniversary, and Dan wants to do something special for Phil, and what is more special to Phil than a dog? <br/>Nothing.<br/> So Dan sets out on a quest to get Phil a dog in the middle of a snow storm and things don't really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, Phil

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this fic a long time ago for a different fandom and was like, "This sounds more like Phan!" So I rewrote some parts, changed the names and here we go.   
> Sorry if there are tons of mistakes, I only just got back into writing and its almost like its brand new again.   
> Hope you enjoy!

When it came to anniversaries Phil was never picky with the gifts that he received. Sure there were boundaries, like he didn't want cheese or you know, literal trash, things like that. But he also didn't want them to spend hundreds of dollars on him either. Dan knew this, and so far he hadn't stepped past any of his boundaries yet. But this was their third year anniversary, and it was the longest relationship that Phil had had up to date, so he really wanted to make it special for him. He wanted to make it so big that he would never forget his first three year anniversary for as long as he lived. And since Phil had always wanted a puppy, this was Dan's chance to really show him he cares.

So that's the reason Dan is walking out to the local pet store in the middle of a blizzard. He could hardly see the pavement in front of him, let alone any pet store signs. But this was what he got when he waited last minute to decide what he was going to get his boyfriend for their anniversary, and it may have been the first time in a week that he and Phil weren’t glued at the hip, Phil currently being at the BBC doing Phil things. This time, it just so happened that they were in the middle of one of the biggest blizzards in London history. Dan was a good guy, he didn't want to ruin his and Phil's day. So ultimately, he didn't want a little blizzard to stop him. He was getting Phil that dog if it was the last thing that he did.

He had his black coat zipped up as high as he could, a lion hat he stole from Phil a top of his head, and his black combat boots zipped up almost knee high as he trudged through the heavy snow. Being so covered from head to toe, he didn't feel it when something came charging at his legs. Also, being blinded by the heavy falling snow, he didn't notice when he walked right passed the pet store. He finally noticed something when he was tackled to the ground.

The first thing that went through his mind was that he was getting mugged. The breath left his lungs as his back hit the hard snow on the concrete. He looked around dazed for just a few moments before he finally saw it. A little brown ball of wrinkled skin and fur on his chest. He starred at the creature for a few minutes before it started to climb its way up his torso to meet his face. Dan began to go cross eyed as he starred at the little thing that was now taking up all his space. It wasn't until it began to lick his face and bark at him that he realized it was a dog.

"What are you doing out here, bud?" Dan cooed as he scooped the dog up in his arm to shield him from the snow. The dog wagged its tail and barked as Dan began to stand with the dog tucked in his coat.

He tried his best to look around to see if anyone had lost the small dog, but to his dismay, no one was there in sight. And as he put his hand in his coat to pet the dog, there was no collar. He couldn't just leave the dog out here during a blizzard, but he also didn't think he could just take the dog off the street. It could still have an owner, and if they were out looking for the dog right now they would be heartbroken if they didn't find it. With a sigh Dan began to place the dog back down on the ground, before it began to cry. The little whines that came from the puppy bundled up in his feathered coat was too much for him to handle. So with that, he tucked the dog further in his coat and began the long walk back to the flat.

After what had felt like hours, Dan had finally made it to the flat. Once he took off all the layers of his clothing he took a closer look at the dog. It was most definitely a Shar-pei, with the most wrinkly, almost sagging skin that Dan had seen on a dog, and brownish tan fur to complete it. Its eyes were a cute little green color, which all fit his little body nicely. He was probably the cutest dog Dan had ever seen, and as the little pup stuck out his tongue and wagged its tail, Dan was hooked.

That night Dan had fallen asleep early on the couch as he watched a Studio Ghibli marathon, waiting for Phil to get home from the meetings he was having. The little pup was curled up at his side half way through the first movie, sleeping peacefully as Dan's eyes were glued to the television screen. Dan reached down every once in a while to pet the dog as it snored at his side. After the second movie Dan was hugging the dog as passed out cold.

...

"Dan!" Phil screamed as he pounded his fists on the front door. "Dan its freezing out here, let me in!"

Dan snapped his head up as he heard his boyfriend banging on the door. His gaze automatically snapped down to where the puppy was last laying. It was nowhere in sight. Dan swore under his breath as he jumped up off the couch in search of the dog. After minutes of no dog and an angry Phil, he gave up the search and just let Phil in.

"Happy anniversary!" Phil shouted as he stepped into the threshold carrying a big box of chocolate hearts and a bouquet of red roses. Dan smiled at the taller man as he grabbed him from outside to crush him in a hug. He pressed a small kiss to his lips before he pulled away.

"Aw, thank you Philly," Dan said as he grabbed the gifts from Phil's hands. He motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen as he searched for a vase to put the flowers in. "Happy anniversary."

Phil walked around Dan as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist. Dan relaxed in Phil's arms as he melted back into the boy. "It's our third year," Phil hummed as he stroked Dan's brown hair. "I can't believe we've been together for that long."

"I know, seems like it was just yesterday when I finally got the guts to ask you out." Dan laughed as he recalled the memory. "I thought you were going to say no because I wasn't weird enough for you."

Phil did nothing but shake his head and laugh at the comment as he pulled away from his boyfriend. He gave him a quick, tender kiss on the lips before he walked off into the living room. Dan put the roses in the vase as he followed him out to the living room.

"Uh- Dan?" Phil called from the living room. It made Dan's face go hot as he ran to the living room to see what Phil was questioning. And just like he was suspecting there was the dog, laying on the couch and starring at Phil like he wanted to be played with.

"Why is there a dog in our flat?"

Dan looked at his boyfriend with a sheepish smile on his lips. He walked over to Phil and put an arm over his shoulders. Phil looked at Dan, confused, then back over to the puppy that was now staring up at Phil with eyes of pure admiration. 

"Uh…” Dan trailed off. Phil raised an eyebrow for Dan to continue. Dan sighed and the rest came out in a rush. “I was walking to the pet store to try and get you a puppy for your present and then this dog bumped into me and I tried to leave him there but he started to cry so I brought him home.”

Phil looked up confused for a moment, before his face transformed into one of complete happiness. He bounded his way to the dog and picked him up as he twirled him around, smiling and jumping around like he was on a sugar high. He kissed and pet at the dog as he screamed to Dan his thank yous. Dan just stood and watched his extremely strange boyfriend with a smile on his face. As Phil finally stopped he walked over to Dan with the dog tucked in between his arm.

"Thank you so much Dan!" He cried as he wrapped the shorter boy in a hug. "I'm naming him Stryker, because he looks like he would make an awesome wrestler." Dan cocked an eyebrow at Phil and shook his head smiling. This was the man that Dan loved.

And cue the mood breaker.

“Now Phil, the right thing to do is post about a lost dog before we get too attached, take him to the vet to see if he is chipped, that kind of thing. If no one claims him then we can keep him, and if he does get claimed we can always get a new dog.”

Phil’s face only faltered the smallest bit, nodding his head as he looked down at Stryker in his arms. 

“Well, I will get to posting and you get down to the store for some dog food and toys, you are extremely unprepared Daniel,” Phil smiled as he planted a small kiss on Dan’s forehead before heading into the lounge.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan called after him, the feeling of love and endearment flowing through him. Phil looked back and blew him a kiss with his free hand. Dan reached his hand out to pretend to catch it, put it in his pocket and began to throw on all of the layers of clothes on again.

.Five years later.

Dan sat on the couch in the new house, laptop on his lap as he typed out video ideas for danisnotonfire, Muse played quietly in the background as he sipped some tea and sunk deeper in the couch, rubbing the silver band on his finger with his thumb. It was just a nice relaxing Saturday evening, everything feeling so peaceful, and Dan was content. 

That was until he heard Phil scream and then the pitter patter of feet bounding into the lounge, before a heavy weight replaced his laptop on his lap. An extremely wet heavy weight.

“No, Stryker!” Phil yelled as he bounded into the lounge after the dog. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw him sitting on an angry Dan’s lap, soaking most of the couch in the process.

“What have I told you about shutting the door when you give the dogs a bath, Phil?” Dan inquired as Phil grabbed Stryker off of him with a dry towel. Phil looked down at Dan bashfully. 

“I have Shibe on a leash hooked to the shower bar at least,” Phil stated just as a small red Shiba Inu came running down the hall, collar and leash abandoned in the bathroom. Both men’s eyes drifted over to the puppy that was now rolling around on the ground, soaking the carpet with her damp fur. 

All was quiet in the Howell-Lester household. Dan just starring quizzically at his husband as Phil slowly looked up from Shibe, meeting Dan’s almost blazing brown eyes, looking almost apologetically. Dan broke the silence with a sigh.

“Happy anniversary, Phil.”


End file.
